Beautiful Night Sky
by Smileforthem
Summary: The sand nins are back in Konaha with Gaara as the Kazekage he has no chose but to visit the Hokage for a peace treaty unfortunately in Garra's case they are assigned Team 8 and Team 7 to guard them from any harm. Who ever said that making friends was
1. Chapter 1

Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, swearing, Sakura bashing

Paring: KibaxKank, NaruxSasuke, HinataxGaara, Temarixshikamaru, IrukaxKakashi, SakuraxLee, Inox, IzumoxKotetsu, more as the story go's on.

Summary: The sand nins are back in Konaha with Gaara as the Kazekage he has no chose but to visit the Hokage for a peace treating unfortunately in Garra's case they are assigned Team 8 and Team 7 to guard them from any harm. Who ever said that making friends was easy never meat this family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto I wish I did but I don't so don't sue me and beside you will get nothing because I am flat out broke!

**Author Note:** This story will contain yaoi which is boys loving boys so if you don't like then leave I will laugh at those who flame me. I know there are story's out there about Kiba and Kankura but I never see story's about them that

aren't just one shots so I wanted to make a story for people at there that love the couple as much as I do I can never get enough of them. One more thing I don't have a beta and I am using a worthless program which refuses to look for errors in my story.

So I am sorry for all the spelling errors and grammar mistakes this story will have. I will later go through my chapters and fix them up as fast as I can and my chapters will be long because of how I write my story's so this story will probably be a long and slow story. For people that care this is my first story ever! so please don't be to hard on me.

----------------------------------------

The sky was as black as coal, the wind blew slowly through the trees. The front gate to Konaha slowly creaked as the wind blew and watching this with green eyes was the one and only Gaara doing what he dose best glaring and standing at his side was his two siblings who by the minute were slowly retreating back hoping to not make a sound and anger there little brother more. Temari let out a snicker as she thought about why her little brother was so pissed. Ok so maybe it was her fault, she really didn't have to pull that trick on Kankuro but couldn't help but try to get even especially after what that little bastard did to her hair.

So what if she tied Kankuro to a tree and left him there, Hell Gaara wouldn't have notice if it wasn't for the fact that she forgot to gage him. Temari didn't regret it that's for sure, he was asking for it especially after dying her hair pink. She hated pink it reminded her of that little bitch Sakura and Kankuro knew it to he was just tempting her to see what she would do and she bet he wished he didn't.

Temari let out a giggle as she remembered the face that Kankuro made when she told him that she was going to leave him here but that was one a bad idea since Gaara turned to her and glared so she did what she did best when her brother glared at her she stood there and acted like it didn't bother her.

Gaara let out a silent sigh siblings were stupid, why was he cursed to have such block headed people relative to him? Gaara slowly looked over the gate trying to find how they were suppose to get in if there was know one there. Gaara though about using Kankuro as a log and bash him into the gate his head was hard enough and it would save great time. Kankuro feeling danger slowly moved to stand by his sister even if she wouldn't save him from Garra's wrath maybe he might take some out on her first.

Kankuro felt a rush of relief when Temari started to yell for someone which by luck there were ninja's in the village, lazy one's at that, and they were kind enough to let them in well until one of them thought it would be a good idea to say something about Temari's hair. Note to self hair die out of question, Kankuro learned his lesson he would stay with the old tricks like putting jelly in Temari's shampoo. Surprisingly to Kankuro's relief anyway know one was hurt, to badly anyway, and while he argued with him self about how he wasn't starting to be the mother figure. He quickly grabbed Temari and Gaara and ran, maybe when the guards wake up they will forgive her, to his luck he ran into an ANBU member who kindly pointed out the way to the Hokage's office.

Gaara wanted to kill, who? he didn't care but he would love to kill a surten brother who was dragging him. In fact know one would know that Gaara killed him maybe Temari but he was pretty sure that she wouldn't mind much with the way she was hitting Kankuro on the head Gaara was sure that the puppet master was going to have memory problems later. Kankuro tired of being hit and glared at dropped both of his siblings on the ground which was a bad thing because two seconds later he was hit over the head, again. Gaara smirked as he hard his brother yell in pain.

Gaara could but only wince when he heard how loud his sister was yelling but as soon as the words "stupid puppets" camed out of her mouth he toned them out only knowing that the next thing that was going to come out of the other's mouth wasn't even worth lessening. As Temari verbally abused her brother a crowed started to form and each of the members started to regret lessening when flying objects that seemed to come out of know where were thrown in there direction.

"Stupid blonde's" Kankuro shouted out before walking in any random direction he could to get away from his crazy ass sister. Just before turning the corner Kankuro hard "Stupid ass puppet" being the kind of person he was he just simple thrown a rock at her and then ran for his life hopping she wouldn't catch up to him.

Temari just looked in the direction her stupid brother went then smirked evilly. She grabbed Gaara's arm and started to drag him to were she thought was the direction to the Hokage's office, surely the blonde haired women would put them in a nice hotel were Kankuro would never find or at least wouldn't find until the morning which by then he would gain some respect for his elders. As she planned her brothers demolish Temari couldn't help but fell like something was missing or someone.

Temari looked at were her brother should have been but only to find out that at some point he had escape, to say that she was worried was potting it lightly. She sighed and decided that he was a smart boy he and he would head to the Hokage's but just incase he wasn't planning on gracing them with his presence anytime soon, she would look for a bit or maybe an hour or two. Sighing once again she started to look around hoping to find her brother and hopefully Gaara and her would get lucky and lose Kankuro.

With that in mind she headed towards the park, maybe he went there to relax or whatever he dose to relief some stress (A/N not like that you perv's). It seemed that luck wasn't on her side since out of all the people she had to run into the street it had to be that pink bitch Sakura. Hopping that the pink headed girl didn't see her, she slowly tired to make it pass her but stopped when the other two teammates cammed out and to her luck the blonde headed boy had to make her presences's known .

"hey you guys look it's Sakura's twin sister" the blonde pointed and laughed but was rewarded with a hit on his head.

"Shut up you baka! You know I don't have a sister" Temari felt her eye twitch as she heard the blonde's loud voice. Temari was going to just sneak away when it seemed that she was cursed or maybe she had a sign on her back that said "come and talk to me please" because right behind her was the girl and her two teammate's . Temari rasing an eyebrow as she saw the girl start to poke her fingers together and blush, she wasn't the only one to notice this because the one boy with the glasses said something to her.

"Hey Hinata are you ok?" the blushing girl answered with a nod, Temari seeing the chance to escape slowly inched away from the group and was all most in the clear when she heard a quite voice say something to her.

"is..is..G-G-Gaara h-h-here t-too?" Temari nodded then ran for her life, she had no time to think about why the girl wanted to know if Gaara was with them or what they were thinking. All she wanted to do was get away from these people, she had know time to spend chatting with people. Temari once again let out a sigh as she slowed down hopping that they would get the picture that she didn't want to talk to them and leave her alone. The things she did for her brother, hopefully she would find him so they could get this thing done.

-------------------------

well that's the first chapter. the first chapter might be short but the rest are just really long and I am sorry that every's pov changes it is just how the story flows it is needed i will try and change how it is if people think it is just to confusing to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, swearing, Sakura bashing well only in Temari's pov

**Paring:** KibaxKank, HinataxGaara, Temarixshikamaru, NaruxSasuke, IrukaxKakashi, SakuraxLee, IzumoxKotetsu,

**Summary: **The sand nins are back in Konaha with Gaara as the Kazekage he has no chose but to visit the Hokage for a peace treaty unfortunately in Garra's case they are assigned Team 8 and Team 7 to guard them from any harm. Who ever said that making friends was easy never meet this family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Naruto I wish I did but I don't so don't sue me and beside you will get nothing because I am flat out broke!

**Authors note:** Sorry for the wait I have been very bizzy which is new to me since I am never bizzy. Well anyway I hope everyone likes the new chapter.

* * *

Kankuro sighed, he had know idea were he was and to make things worse he didn't know were the dam Hokage office was, ok maybe he did but he didn't want to end up meeting his sister on the way there. He would rather run in front of flying evil chipmunks then having to deal with Temari, hell he would even dance in front of the whole village then meet her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to through things at a pissed off woman or dye there hair pink.

Kankuro made a mental note to at least wait a month or two before he tried anything on her, with that he started off to the way he was sure and hoping that Temari wouldn't find him. Kankuro thanked the gods when he caught site of blonde hair, maybe his luck was changing, Kankuro felt his eye twitch when he caught site of who it was, dam those gods.

It had to be that annoying blond haired kid, well at could be worse he could have run into that one emo kid or worse that one guy with the eyebrows. Kankuro slowly made his way up to the boy, it seemed with every step he just wanted to turn back and run for his life, he could here there conversation from were he was. Kankuro making up his mind and prayed that he wouldn't lose his hearing, tapped the boys shoulder.

"Hey its you! What do you want shouldn't you be with you siblings? Oh wait are you in trouble? Or maybe.."

Kankuro forced a friendly smile before answering the blonde in his most friendly polite voice.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you Naruko.."

"Its Naruto" The blonde said putting his hands on his hips. "Yes that's what I said Naruto, anyway I was wondering"

"you want to know the way to the Hokages office right?" Kankuro blinked, did this kind have some jutsu or something that let you read peoples mind? Or maybe..Kankuro stopped his train of thoughts before they got out of control.

"Yes how did you know?" Kankuro just want to punch the kid when he started to smile like he was always right dam bastard.

"Well we I happened to see you sister and I figured that you were the stupid one in the family" at that point Kankuro wasn't even lessening to the kid, he talked to much and he wasn't very helpful. Why did he ask him again?

"That's nice, but all I want to know is were is the Hokage's office know more know less" Kankuro could see the gears working in the blondes head.

"You want to go straight that way, make a left at the end of the path and keep going you cant miss it" the blonde pointed out were the hokage's office and before he left he made sure that he hit the dam kid just for the fun of it. This is why he hated kids they were annoying and they cant give you a straight answer to save there lives. He hoped that Temari had just the same bad luck.

----------------------------------------------

Temari happily walked down the streets of Konaha, she was so happy that she found Gaara, who would have thought he would be at the candy store. Of course some how in this whole mess she ended up buying him candy and Temari was also happy because she found something that would keep her little brother happy and entertained, well at least until the candy was gone. At least Kankuro was out of her hair and as long as he was lost, then she was happy.

Things sure were looking up, well maybe it could have been better if she hadn't ran into Sakura and maybe if her hair wasn't still pink then she could have called it a perfect day. Well speaking of the devil here comes that girl Sakura, Temari sighed, there go's her perfect day, maybe if they were really sneaky she wont see them.

"Hey" dam just when things were looking up, Temari giggled when she saw Gaara hide his candy and glared at the pink haired girl.

"Oh hey..Sakura right?" Temari was so hopping that she wouldn't see them, why do the gods hate her so?

"Yes...I wanted to make sure you were all right..you left in quite a hurry" Temari felt a headache coming on, this is not how she pictured the rest of the night going in fact they haven't slept in what felt like ages.

"Um..well Gaara and I were separated and I was so worried about him that I might have been a little rude" Temari was about to make an excuse to leave when the pink haired girl said something useful.

"Well I was wondering if you guys have checked in to the Hokage?" Temari let out a laughter of joy, finally someone was going to tell them were the Hokage's office was and she could take a bath and sleep.

"No we haven't in fact we don't really know how to get to the Hokage's office could you tell use?" The pink haired girl nodded her head and started to explain in words that would have made Kankuro's head hurt, thankfully Temari wasn't as stupid as her brother.

Sakura was still explaining were to go when Temari had a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we save use all the trouble and just take use there" Temari saw the pink haired girl nod and started to lead the way, sometimes she even impressed her self with how smart she was, before Temari could pat her self on the back some more, she felt Sakura pull her hand.

"Are you ok? You seem a little out of it." Temari nodded and made sure that Gaara was following them, she didn't need him to disappear again, nope nope she wasn't going to go through that again. Satisfied that he was following them. Temari started think of planes to kill Kankuro, he was not off the hock yet.

"So what are you guys here for anyway?" Temari cursed her luck she was planning here, cant people see that?

"Well Gaara is here for a peace treaty and we are here to protect him" Sakura nodded her head and continued to walk, Temari knowing what the real question was sighed.

"My hair is pink because Kankuro thought it would be funny" Temari saw Sakura jump, interesting in how jumpy she was.

"T-t-that's not w-what I asked..infact I wasn't thinking that. no not at all" Temari rolled her eyes, this girl couldn't lie even if her life depended on it or maybe it was the fact that her brother could kill her at any given moment. Which ever one she still sucked at lying.

"Sure you weren't" Temari saw Sakura shake her head, then the pink haired girl left out a nerves laugh. This was going to be a long night.

"How far is her office?" Sakura pointed to a large building, in Temari's case it could have been bigger.

"Its right there I am assuming that you guys will be ok from here" Temari nodded her head and grabbed Gaara's hand and made a run for it, when reaching the door Temari could only but snicker when she saw that Gaara was still eating the dam candy, if she new that it was this easy then she would have done this long ago.

"You know that if you keep eating all that candy you are going to get a toothache right?" Gaara just glared at her.

"I was only trying to be helpful. geez you try doing something nice and everyone has a cow" seeing that Gaara wasn't even lessening Temari sighed and headed in. Dam brothers, why couldn't she have another sister instead?

-----------------------------------------

Well that's chapter two, hope everyone likes please Read and review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**: oh dear it seems that i havent updated this story in awhile but dont worry i am still contuning with this story...i have been having some trouble i moved and everything and i have to reinstalle a program so i can type i dont like using wordpad more chances for errors.. I will finsh this story if anyone wants to find out whats going on in my life just check out my web-site on my profile

lets see i think if i find the spirt in me again the next chapter will be out in a couple of weeks or sooner i swear then the updates should be more...not like i have been with the first two chapters.. promise!!! oh and for people who would love to beta for me (because i really need one) ether email me or leave me a comment (please leave something that i can contact you) you can find my email on my profile page or if you are having troube and cant find it just put in Mysterygirl712 with the little a looking thing and with aol then dot com


End file.
